The present invention relates to security apparatuses for securing portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to security apparatuses including remote actuator assemblies.
Security apparatuses are commonly used to secure laptop computers, tablet computers, and other portable electronic devices in place. Some security apparatuses are configured to engage and lock in slots formed in the portable electronic devices. These apparatuses, however, may be bulky relative to the slim industrial design of newer devices. As such, the security apparatuses may block other ports (e.g., USB ports, power ports, headphone jacks, etc.) of the portable electronic devices when connected to the devices.